The present invention generally relates to massage crèmes and method of application of massage crèmes. More specifically, the present invention relates to massage crèmes and application of massage cream which color human skin to reproduce an appearance of being sun tanned.
There are many massage and tanning lotions on the market. Tanning lotions tend to streak, when applied by the user. Many tanning lotion produce a color that does not realistically appear as if a person was out in the sun and their skin tanned due to exposure to the sun. Massage crèmes do not produce a tanned effect on a person's skin. What is needed is a massage crème and method of application which produces a realistic appearance as if a person was out in the sun and their skin tanned due to exposure to the sun, without streaking or dying of the skin.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a massage crème and method of application which produces a realistic appearance as if a person was out in the sun and their skin tanned due to exposure to the sun.